Out of This World
by MagicMilkbone
Summary: Four girls are suddenly transported to Shigure's house. Will they be able to keep their knowledge of the Sohmas a secret?


**Hey~! This is my first story for Fruits Basket Hope you all like it !**

The rain lashed at the windows. The wind was roaring an lightning flashed. Four girs sat in a room giggling, two Japanese, one Korean, and one black.

"Fruits Basket is hilarious!" Laughed one Japanese girl, nicknamed Steeler.

"Told ya that you'd like it!" her older sister Arya.

Jade who looked out of place in a room full of Asians shivered. "Shigure is so messed up!"

"Agreed. Are all Japanese men like that?" Crystal asked.

"No way~! Shii-chan's not that bad." Arya protested. "It would be cool to live with the Sohmas."

"I know right?"

"It would be awesome!"

"There would never be a boring day with the Sohmas."

At that very instant, there was a clap of thunder. All the lights flashed out.

"What's happening?" went Steeler's voice, tremulous with fear. The lights flickered back on, but they were no longer in Arya's room. In fact, they weren't in a room at all.

"So now we're in the rain in the middle of the woods." Arya said, deadpan. "Thank god I'm not wearing white." Everyone stared at her. "What? It's true" Arya demanded. "Wait, why do you guys look like you're from a manga?" Crystal face-palmed.

"Why do you think we're staring at you?"

"This forest sort of looks familiar don't you think?" Steeler asked.

Jade grimaces. "Yeah sort of like the one near Shigure's house."

The girls looked at each other. "Oh crap."

" But that would mean we would have a place to stay." Steeler tapped her chin thoughtfully. Jade was frantically shaking her head and was just opening her mouth when Arya broke in.

"I'm soaking wet and freezing my but off out here. We're going." Arya snapped. "And you all know I hate being wet." she added as Jade protested. Crystal sighed.

"Off we go then."

**xxXXxx**

Hatori ran a hand through his hair. He had planned to leave Shigure's house earlier, but the rain had stopped him. "It's way too dangerous! Stay until the rain lets up." Tohru had said.

"Gah!" Kyo threw his hands up in the air. "What is with the rain!" Lightining crackled as he spoke.

"Is the stupid cat feeling a bit sick? Perhaps you need Hatori to check you up." Yuki said with false sympathy.

"Why you-" Kyo broke off when they heard a crash. Four girls came barreling in. One was black with curly black hair in an afro. Another was cursing in Korean with long hair in a tangled mess. The last two seemed to be sisters. The older one had shoulder- length brown hair with brown-almost-black eyes. The younger one looked like her sister, except she had longer hair.

Arya looked up. "Oh, We made it."

"Ow, I think I twisted my ankle." Crystal complained.

Shigure looked at them. "Well, what do we have here?"

Tohru rushed toward them with towels. "You'll catch a cold!"

"Get off!" Crystal snapped as Tohru tried to wipe her down. "You. Take a look at my ankle." Hatori sighed. _Kid's these days have gotten ruder. _He thought.

"We need a change of clothes." The girls said.

"Tohru, your clothes will fit these three." Hatori eyed Jade, Arya, and Crystal. "Probably might be too small for you two though." He gestured towards Jade and Arya.

"Don't worry Hatori-san! I have the perfect clothes for all four of them." Tohru quickly brought out four outfits. "Don't you think they would look nice in these?"

The four girls looked at them. "They're pink, and they're miniskirts."

"Yo carrot-top, purple-eyes." Arya grabbed their shirts. "Lend us your clothes." Both looked startled. Crystal was frozen in place staring at the outfits with pure loathing. Jade and Steeler were on the floor in shock.

Shigure chuckled. "Seems like they don't like them." Tohru looked confused. When the girls finally got dressed, Steeler was in a shirt, several sizes too large, which went down to her mid-calves. Crystal was also in clothes too big for her though she wore shorts. Jade and Arya wore the clothes with sleeves and pant legs rolled up but otherwise were fine.

"So, are you four going to tell us how you got here?" Yuki asked.

"We just followed the scent of rat, cat, dog, sea horse, and rice ball. We could also smell faint traces of rabbit, cow, horse, sheep, and tiger." Arya said innocently. The look on their faces was priceless. Sigure blinked.

"Wh-what?"


End file.
